A Fierce Grand Soccer Rally - The Nura Clan W Cup
''Episode Outline'' In this special movie, all of the characters that shown is in chibi style. the blue and white uniform with a nura clan emblem shows that it's Rikuo's team. the red and white uniform with a logo and yellow and black pants shows that it's Gyuki's team. and for the goal keepers, the black,red and yellow uniform shows that it's Rikuo's team goal keeper. And for the orange and black uniform shown that is Gyuki's team goal keeper. ''Team Outline'' The match is settled between Rikuo's "Team Parade of the Six Ghosts" and Gyūki's "Team Mad Bull". In team Rikuo the members are Rikuo itself, Tsurara Oikawa, Kuroumaru, Tosakamaru, Kubinashi and their keeper Kurotabō and in the team of Gyūki the members are Gyūki itself, Sasami, Zen, Gozumaru, Sannokuchi and their keeper Aotabō. The cheerleading team contains Wakana, Kejōrō, Kappa and Nattō Kozō. They where playing a Alphorns instrument instead of a Vuvuzela. Mezumaru is the coach and Kappa is also the clinic man besides of being a member of the cheerleading team. ''Synopsis'' It is the 100th Nura Team W Cup finals, showing the team of Rikuo named "Parade of the Six Ghosts" with in there Rikuo itself, Tsurara Oikawa, Kuroumaru, Tosakamaru, Kubinashi and Kurotabō. They're competing against Gyūki's "Mad Bull" containing Gyūki itself, Sasami, Zen, Gozumaru, Sannokuchi and Aotabō. The winning team will get the unique W Cup, and also a special price. Rikuo shakes hands with Gyūki telling him to have a fair match. Gyūki responds telling Rikuo that he prepared a suitable cheerleading team for this match. The cheerleading team contains Wakana, Kejōrō, Kappa and Nattō Kozō playing the Vuvuzela instrument, but not knowing that those are actually Alphorns. Rikuo thanked Gyūki about the cheerleading team with a vuvuzela, but Rikuo ask him also if the vuvuzela are really that big. Aotabō ask Kurotabō to compete with him to see who the number one goalkeeper is in the Demon World. Kurotabō responds to Aotabō telling him that the code of a monk is not to enter in a meaningless battle, but for the victory of his team, he will use all his powers to protect the goal. Zen then talks, saying, although he exchanged Sakazuki with Rikuo, he won't not go easy in this match and will show him his unparalleled food technique. Kuroumaru and Tosakamaru are discussing about their cooperation and Sasami then wonders why she is sent to the team of Gyūki. Mezumaru announced that the match is about to begin and that this epic match will get witnessed by all. Rikuo noticed that Gyūki is extremely calm and wonders which technique he will use. Gyūki says "first and foremost is to play normal". Gozumaru kicks the ball to Zen. Zen will use his fabulous dribble to create an opening for attack, but end spitting blood. According Mezumaru it is Zen's secret technique called "Spitting Blood while Receiving". Gozumaru then says that every match turn out like this. Zen is out of gear and was sent to the bench. Gyūki then says that repetition is also a talent. Gozumaru then looks at the blood that Zen has been spitted and turned into his true self and runs straight towards the goal. Gozumaru then reach the goal and kicks of the ball. Kurotabō then uses his technique Anki Kuroenbu to stop the ball, and has damaged Gozumaru. Kurotabō gets a red card for bearing arms and weapons and must get off the field to the bench. Since that Kurotabō is off the field, Aotabō then is sure of himself that he will be the number one keeper of the demon world. Rikuo ask Kurotabō what he was trying to do. Kurotabō tells Rikuo that he has been shamed. Gozumaru has also been seen on the bench. Gyūki then decided that he will go on the field. Gyūki then says that he will make a three-point shoot (he confused it with a basketball move), and wonders if the ball is a soft-type, a regular-type or a non-regulation-type. Rikuo then knows that Gyūki doesn't know the rules of five-man soccer. Gyūki is getting a red card for not knowing the rules and must get off the field. And the first half ends. The second half has been started and has become evenly more trilling. Rikuo sees that Gyūki's team has one less member that he does and tells his team that they must attack. Kuroumaru has the ball and ask Tosakamaru to cooperate with him. Tosakamaru kicks the ball in the air which that Kuroumaru is jumping in the air to kick the ball. Tosakamaru sends crows to distract Aotabō, which Kuroumaru shoots the ball and turns out to be a goal, but due to violation of animal protection laws, the goal doesn't count and bot Kuroumaru and Tosakamaru must get off the field. Gyūki then says that it is a offside, another basketball rule. Rikuo tells Gyūki that it is only by Basketball. Tsurara passes the ball to Kubinashi and runs off with it. Sasami then head off to Kubinashi saying that she won't let him pass and that he will get executed. Kubinashi lift his head, which Sasami is flying trough. Kubinashi then uses a double head shot to get the ball in the goal. Aotabō cannot see which ball is the real one. He hits one, but instead hitting the real one, he hits Kubinashi. Kubinashi scores, which leaves Aotabō wondering. Kubinashi is injured on the ground saying that he never will use that technique again. Rikuo then falls in the place of Kubinashi. Tsurara then tells Rikuo that she will get the ball for him. Tsurara than stand in front of Sasami saying that the championship belongs to Rikuo. Sasami ask Tsurara to let her pass saying that she ants the W cup. Sasami then explains to Tsurara that it has something to do with Katate☆SIZE. Which that Sasami wins the championship at least she can experience having a W-cup psychologically. Sasami then runs off with the ball and enters the center field and is reaching the goal. Tsurara is using her Noroi no Fubuki to freeze Sasami. Mezumaru gives Tsurara a red card for creating a blizzard and she must get off the field. After that Tsurara is off the field after her action, only Rikuo is on the field, which that the team of Gyūki got only Aotabō and Sannokuchi on the field. Aotabō then tells Rikuo that he won't let the ball pass through him only because Rikuo is his master. Rikuo then kicks the ball, which Aotabō then says that it is regrettable. Rikuo tries to do it again and tries to kick of the ball in the goal, which Aotabō says the same thing. It still goes on during night time. Aotabō then tells Rikuo that he must stop wasting his energy and says that no ball will pass trough him. Rikuo then laughs and switch a player, which he means his night form. Rikuo uses his Meikyō Shisui technique to get the ball in the goal, which succeeds. Hagoromo Gitsune seeing that Rikuo is the grandson of Nurarihyon, Hagoromo wanna have Rikuo in his team, but the move Rikuo did was a handball and leaves. Gozumaru flutes giving Rikuo a red card for handball violation. All the six members in Rikuo team having a red card, which that the team of Gyuki automatically won the tournament. Rikuo congratulates Gyūki for its victory. Gyūki then says that ending the match is also a talent and wanna split the price with everyone. And ask Rikuo for permission. Rikuo agrees with that. Tsurara then opens the prize wondering what it is, which contains a trip to onsen. At the mens bath, Rikuo is saying that they are happy that they where welcomed at a poetic place for onsen. Kuroumaru agrees with Rikuo which they all laughing. At the womens bath, Sasami is getting out because she is a crow and those animals always are taking a quick bath. Tsurara sits on a tree-twig saying that it is boring. Category:OVA